The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to storing data in a storage area.
Computer data storage, often called storage or memory, is a technology consisting of computer components and recording media used to retain digital data. It is a core function and fundamental component of computers. The central processing unit (CPU) of a computer is what manipulates data by performing computations. In practice, generally most computers use a storage hierarchy.